The Salem Witches Institute
by Gwendolyn Inman
Summary: Vega Bloom is an incoming freshman at the Salem Witches Institute, the oldest operating wizarding school in America. Follow her adventures as she gets to know the magical world she has just been introduced to. All characters are OCs. Rated T for suggestive content and swearing.
1. On the Train

**A/N: So I posted this story maybe like three years ago originally. Then I fell of the wagon, lost all my outlines, and removed it from . Now, I have reimagined it, created a full outline and am ready to start posting it again!**

 **This is set in the Harry Potter Universe, but explores one of the American wizarding schools. It has no characters from the original series. It also does not line up with whatever half baked idea of an American Wizarding School J.K. has created in her writing of Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them. With all that in mind, I hope you enjoy this story!**

"Can I sit here?" I asked the three girls in the train compartment. One of the girls, a pretty blonde thing who looked like she had a fake nose, gave me a once over and a snarky smile.

"Not unless you're a metamorphmagus," She said, causing her friends to giggle. I gave them a sickly sweet smile.

"That's alright, I'll go find some bitches, whoops witches, with real faces to sit with. Have a nice trip," I said, heading down the next compartment. It was occupied by a two people that looked like siblings in a causal argument. They stopped when they saw me and gave me a smile. The boy spoke up immediately.

"Do you want to sit with us? You should sit with us," he insisted, not even waiting for me to answer his first question. I moved into the compartment. "We heard those Royals giving you a hard time. We'll help you get them back," He said. I sat down next to him, facing the girl. The girl was giving him a look.

"My name is Felix Felicis the twelfth, and this is my sister Fortuna Felicis. We're both freshmen. How 'bout you?" He said, tossing a handful of m&ms into his mouth.

"I'm Vega Bloom, I'm a freshman too," I told them. After a brief minute of awkward silence, I decided to attempt to keep the ball of possible friendship rolling. "I thought The Salem Witches Institute was an all girls school. Where are you going, Felix?" I asked. I got on at the train's second to last stop, so it was likely that they came from the south.

"The Pocono Wizards' Academy is Salem's brother school. I thought the whole world knew that." Fortuna said, slightly intrigued by my lack of knowledge.

"Well I'm new to this world, sorry." I said. She laughed.

"Wow Fe, you do know how to pick them." She said to her brother, passing him five dollars. I raised an eyebrow. She turned back to me. "Before you came over, me and Fe made a bet over who you could be. We know almost all the wizarding families on the east coast, so you were either from the west or muggle born, now we know which." She said. I looked down at my hands. From what I had read, muggle borns were generally treated as lesser by pure blooded magic users. I'd hoped nobody would notice, but I guess it was obvious. I felt Felix put his hand on my back.

"She doesn't mean that in a bad way, we were just curious. Birth doesn't mean anything. Why did you even bring it up!" He hissed at his sister while rubbing little circles on my back. "Just look at Hermione Granger, she was muggle born and the Battle of Hogwarts would have been lost without her." He rambled on. Fortuna rubbed her face in exasperation.

"Fe, you're making it worse. Let's just drop it. I'll get you your first chocolate frog card from the trolley, you will love it." Fortuna said just as the trolley rolled up to our door.

The trolley was ladened with three tiers of treats from jelly beans to things I had never seen before. It was colorful and shiny and made of happiness. I was a literal kid in a candy store. I just observed Fortuna as she ordered three boxes of every flavor beans and fifteen chocolate frogs.

Then Felix handed the trolley lady a box and a note.

"Can you please deliver this to the pretty blonde girl in the next cart, I have a thing for her, but it want to keep it a secret for now." He said to her quietly. The trolley lady laughed and took the box.

"Young love the way it should be." She said as she went to the compartment I had been scorned by. We heard her give the girl the box and then we heard her read the note.

"When I saw you at the train station, I was blinded by your radiant beauty. Please accept these sugar-free fat-free nougats as a token of my affections. With love, your Slate sophomore," She read.

The other girls "awww"ed. Fortuna and Felix doubled over in silent laughter. I looked at them curiously. Fortuna held up a hand to indicate that i should wait. After a few minutes we heard a scream. Then we saw the girl run down the hall, her nose gushing blood. I cracked up.

"How did you do that?" I asked through my laughter. Felix pulled himself together enough to tell me.

"Nosebleed nougat, I had it shipped over from Diagon Ally just for this prank," He divulged.

"What did you have against her? Besides her being mean to me, I mean," I asked. He shook his head.

"It's not about her. It's about the Royals and Slates and the Silver and Brass. The houses," He said. I might have understood, but it didn't really make any sense. Fortuna could see my mild confusion.

"It's a feud. We, the Brass and Silver, hate the Royal and Slate. They are all pure or near pure blooded, wealthy, prestigious, and rude. They treat us like second class citizens." She said.

"I think I got it. Then shouldn't you guys be Royal and Slate, as you are from a well known family?" I said. She shrugged.

"Nope. Mom's a muggle born. Dad's mom's a muggle born. We may be rich and well known, but we don't have the pedigree." Felix said, making a face about the bean he just ate.

"What was that one?" Fortuna asked Felix.

"Beats me. I think it was white glue or original chapstick." He said. I went to grab a bean, curious about how "every flavor" they were. I popped the bean in my mouth and chewed.

"Mine tastes like steak." I said. Fortuna nodded.

"You are lucky. Once I had one that tasted like dishwater. It was the worst," She said, tossing me a chocolate frog. "Open that and put it directly in your mouth. Don't let it get away." She added.

I opened the box and the frog started moving. I put the open box to my mouth and tipped it to get the frog in my mouth. The chocolate was pretty standard fare, but i guess the moving frog part was all the reason they were so cool.

"Who did you get?" Fortuna asked, pointing at the box in my hand.

"What?" I responded. Just then there was a knock at our carriage door. A boy and a girl were standing there, smiling.

"Lilac! I haven't seen you guys in forever! This is Vega, we just met her a little while ago after some Royals called her ugly. Vega this is our cousin Lilac, she is a junior." Fortuna said, scooting over so the newcomers could sit down.

"It's lovely to see you two, and it is lovely to meet you Vega. This is my best friend Danny, he's a sophomore." She said, introducing the boy she had shown up with. The two moved themselves into the compartment and sat down, Danny beside me and Lilac with Fortuna. I ate my beans while they all caught up. I now got a really good look at Fortuna and Felix.

They were both faintly tan, as if they had been outside just enough this summer. They had hazel eyes, narrow noses, broad shoulders, and sun-kissed brown hair. Fortuna's hair was pulled into a high ponytail that ended at her waist, while Felix's hair was swishy and went don't to his eyebrows. Lilac had the same hazel eyes and narrow nose as the twins, but was different in every other way. She had a blonde bob and fairy like figure. Danny looked all his own with cropped black hair, a square jaw, and bright blue eyes.

"Earth to Vega! Danny asked you about your summer." Felix said, poking me in the arm.

"Oh uh, I had a very nice summer of engineering camp before my parents called me home and told me I was a literal witch. Then i spent the rest of the summer learning the basics of the wizarding world and potions." I told Danny. He looked at me curiously.

"What kind of engineering?" He asked, taking a bean from my box.

"Product design I guess, nothing too special," I told him. He seemed totally interested in my muggle studies.

"Were you designing anything in particular?" He asked. I nodded. Everyone else was just looking at us confused.

"Yes. We were working on designing an app connected pet bowl set up, to monitor food and water intake," I told him. He nodded.

"Thats cool. I find muggle technology very fascinating. Its rate of development and improvement far outpaces that of magic." He said. I nodded.

"I agree. As cool as magic is, the magical world could stand to be more efficient. Your transportation and communication is antiquated. A jet plane can go ten times the speed of a broom and i get an email from the other side of the world in an instant. It would take an owl a week or more to deliver a letter that distance." I expressed. Fortuna rolled her eyes.

"Well can technology make you lucky? Or teleport you by simply touching an object? Or make someone love you?" She retorted. I raised an eyebrow.

"No, not yet, and arguably." I sassed back. Felix put a hand on my shoulder and made a down motion towards Fortuna.

"Ladies calm down. Both tech and magic have their advantages." He said. I shrugged his hand off my shoulder and looked out the window while Felix prattled on to me about their summer.

When we felt the train come to a stop, they all stood up and stretched. They left their candy on the table and their suitcases in the racks and left the carriage.

"Guys, what about our stuff?" I asked as they walked towards the doors.

"It'll show up in our rooms later, no worries." Lilac explained. I rolled my eyes.

"How does that work? We don't even have our room assignments yet! How will they make sure we get the right bags?" I exclaimed. Fortuna turned around and winked at me.

"It's Magic."


	2. Down Stream

"My name is Mademoiselle Delacour, freshmen for Salem Witches' Institute follow me." Called a tall, blonde, beautiful woman with a french accent. She stood in front of a stream that had four rafts with lights floating on it. I started towards her but stopped when I heard another voice behind me.

"Names Oak, freshmen for Poconos fall behind me in a single line." I turned towards these words to see a man with the body of a Great Plains Stallion. I was in awe, but was snapped out of it by Fortuna tugging on my arm.

We boarded the last raft with a set of twins a snotty looking bluenette and started slowly down the stream. It was quiet and dark except for the laughter and lanterns we left behind us. Now all we could see was the two feet in front of the raft that our small light allowed; and what I could see were rapids.

I feel the spray before the raft dipped, soaking my shoes. Fortuna and the other girls were all clinging to the lamp and the rigging post for dear life, but I stood calm in the center.

"Vega are you crazy? You could fall off!" Fortuna shouted of the rushing water.

"I'll be fine. A little water never hurt anybody." I called back. She shook her head.

"Water won't hurt you, but nereids sure as hell will." She told me. Not that I knew what a nereid was.

"What's are ne-" I was cut on by a bump that knocked me off my feet and off the raft. I guess I would find out was nereids were when they ate me.

After a second of sitting in the water, not moving or being eaten, I noticed something; my shoulders weren't in the water. As fast moving as the creek was, it was less than two feet deep. I waded to the shore as I watched the raft, and my only friend in the wizarding world, speed away.

When I reached the shore I tried to get my bearings. I assumed I was somewhere in Massachusetts, but other than that I was lost. We could either be in the east or west because the Poconos are west but Salem is east. Judging by the density of the forest, we were probably closer to the Poconos. That meant it was a long walk to Salem.

I began following the water until we came to a fork, luckily there was a sign that read "lost little witches can fly to the institute, if they think they're good enough." followed by what i believe was a clipart image of a girl on a broom. Under the sign was a broom.

Ok, so I had no clue how to fly a broom. I bet this was some sort of cruel joke. They know only muggle borns would be stupid enough to fall overboard, so they are poking fun at the fact that they can't fly yet. Even if it was a joke, it was my only way to school. So, as I am no lady, I put the broom between my legs and waited. Nothing happened.

How do they do it in movies? I suppose they generally close their eyes and smile. But why did they smile? They thought happy thoughts! I think. So I did. I thought about my parents and how happy they were that I was special. I thought about my completely normal friends back home that thought i was at a super prestigious all-girls boarding school. I thought about how much I needed this to work so I could to to fricken witch school. Then I opened my eyes.

The broom was holding me a couple inches above the ground. I curled up my legs so my ankles were touching the broom head and leaned forward, assuming that would cause me to go forward.

I lurched forward then stopped, then lurched forward again. I tried a more moderate lean and went forward at a steady pace. I followed the right fork thinking _right is right._ I was going faster than the water below me, and would probably catch up with the rafts in no time.

When I reached the rafts, they were docked and empty. I looked around but couldn't find any paths through the woods or see any buildings. I flew up and did a 360 before noticing what looked like a ruined mansion. I heard Felix talking about the charm that makes the schools look run down to muggles, so I supposed that was it and the charm would wear off when I got closer.

As I approached the lights seemed to appear out of a fog and the foliage fell off the building as if it had never been there at all. I saw the other students walking through the thrown open double doors. I nose dived towards the crowd, pulling up at the last second and landing. I dismounted the broom and turned towards the other freshmen. Not to brag, but that may have been the sickest thing I had done in my whole life.

The girls looked shocked. Mademoiselle Delacour looked unimpressed. She turned away and continued into the mansion's foyer. I held the broom in one hand while i moved through the group to find Fortuna. When I found her she was ecstatic.

"If I had known going overboard would grant me a fabulous entrance like that, I would have gone with you," She whispered while we walked through the quiet main hall. We giggled as we walked up to a large set of closed double doors.

"Now ladies, the headmistress is going to say a few words, then you will be sorted. Remember to stay perfectly silent while your headmistress is talking," Mademoiselle Delacour hissed at us before throwing open the doors. She lead us in and walked right up onto the scaffold, where a straight backed chair stood with nothing but a worn out purple witches' hat on it's seat. Mademoiselle Delacour cleared her throat.

"Before we begin the ceremony, our headmistress would like a word,"


	3. A Night In

**A/N: I decided to update earlier than I planned because I am excited! See you again tomorrow for the regularly scheduled update!**

"Welcome to The Salem Witches' Institute, North America's oldest and most prestigious school for witchcraft. I'm your headmistress Meredith McGonagall, and I would like to start off the semester with a few brief announcements," The headmistress started. She was tall and regal and looked like a witch headmistress should, all pointed features and flowing robes. From the groan that escaped the upperclassmen I knew that the announcements would be dull and anything but brief.

"First off, and I can not stress this enough, there is to be no leaving campus without approval from your dorm advisor. Up until last year we had turned a blind eye, but due to last years unfortunate incident we can no longer afford such leniency.

Second, tryouts for the varsity and jv quidditch team will start next week. All years are allowed to tryout for either team; no priority will be given to former team members, they must prove their skills just like everyone else. The first match will be in three Fridays against The Poconos Wizards Academy." She declared. The hall erupted into cheers. I didn't understand what all the fuss was about. I had been reading up on quidditch, the schools only sport, since my letter arrived and it didn't seem like anything to shout about. It was like dangerous flying rugby. With the added bonus of a snitch.

"Third, we are hosting the fall ball on the first sunday of October and there will be no classes the Friday and Saturday before. You may invite friends who go to any different wizarding schools, however muggles are strictly forbidden as dates. All of the boys from the brother school will be in attendance.

"Lastly, there is to be no use of cellular phones for non-emergency situations while you are on campus. Other than that, let's commence with the sorting." She said clapping her hands together. Mademoiselle Delacour stepped forward with a scroll.

"When I call your name you will sit in the chair, I shall place the hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your houses. Amora de Montmorency." She called. The bitchy blond girl with blood all down her uniform went and sat in the chair. Mademoiselle placed the hat on her head and suddenly it's fols became a face. It opened its mouth and it had an awful New Jersey accent.

"What happened to you? Someone break your new nose? I guess daddy's money makes you... ROYAL" The hat shouted. The Royal table clapped politely to welcome their new member.

"Fortuna Felicis" was the next name called. My fast friend squeezed my arm before walking ahead and sitting in the chair. The hat laughed.

"Girl, you're a tough one. I'll put you where I put your mother. SILVER." The hat announced. The Silver table had a vastly different reaction to their new member. They all stood up and hooted and hollered for the new girl. This went on for about ten minutes; the hat was sassy, the Royals were polite, the Silvers were rowdy. When they got to my name I had the count at six Royals and eight Silvers. I went up, sat on the chair and had the hat placed on my head. It didn't speak for a moment. I could almost hear a clock ticking.

"Self-centered enough for a Royal, but lacks the motivation to make others feel inferior. She's SILVER." The hat chimed. I went to sit down with Fortuna.

xxx-xxx-xxx

When the sorting finished Fortuna and I got associated with the rest of the freshmen at our table while digging into the opening feast.

"Camille You, San Francisco." Said the asian girl with big boobs and flawless skin.

"Molly West, Boston." Said the girl with pink hair and a nose ring.

"Holly West, Boston." Said the girl with the gravity defying black beehive.

"Courtney Platt, Kentucky." Said the tall girl with freckles and a long blond braid.

"Fortuna Felicis, Washington D.C." Said my friend.

"Vega Bloom, New York." Said I.

"Samantha Dean, The Colorado Rockies." Said the perfectly forgettable girl.

"Hannah Jackson, Coastal Georgia." Said the short girl who was all curves.

"Drew Freedman, Columbus." Said the girl with dark skin and cornrows.

"Edith Masters, Montana."Said the beautiful girl with a head of red curls. After that last introduction we all ate in peaceful silence until Hannah spoke up with her mouth full.

"What's up their ass? It's not even the first day of class and they think they are the hottest girls on the block." She mumbled loudly. Fortuna swallowed her huge mouthful of food before responding.

"They think we're shit because we don't have money and lineage. They are just pureblood elitist," She stated. Camille swallowed her food.

"What's a pureblood?" She inquired. Holly answered this time.

"People whose entire family tree is made of wizards and witches. As opposed to a muggle-born, someone with no wizards or witches in their tree." She finished. Molly nodded.

"Everyone else is a half-blood. Half-bloods like Holly and I are a mix of muggle and magic user." She said before taking a huge swig of butterbeer. We all laughed and joked about old Professor Scamander eyeing Mademoiselle Delacour so attentively that he spilled his drink. I could see why he was ogling though, she was beautiful and had an air of perfection. I couldn't take my eyes off her after I started staring.

"Earth to Vega, our head girl is taking us to our rooms!"Fortuna said, pulling me out of my trance. I stood up, smoothing my skirt. We all wore black, purple, and grey pleated skirts with black blouses. We all had beautiful white cloaks for when it got cold, which would probably be in a few weeks, knowing New England weather. We were supposed to be getting ties to match our house, but we hadn't even been to our rooms yet so there was no way we could have had them to wear to the banquet.

We walked down one of the halls adjacent to the entry hall until we reached what felt like the north corner of the house. We went up the spiral staircase to the third floor while our head girl told us about the school and the house.

"So the school has three, well technically four perfectly square floors. On random intervals, or maybe whenever someone visits the headmistress's office as my friend Carly suspects, the floors will turn. You won't feel it or even notice it if you aren't in a room with a window. You probably won't know it has happened until you try to go to your next class." She said as we entered a lush silver and black parlor. We continued walking towards a hall lined with portraits and doors. Oddly, all the paintings seemed to look like they were getting ready for bed.

"On an unrelated note, Miss Chance Hilliard is our dorm advisor," the head girl started again, "She takes all complaints, even though nothing gets done about it, she is who you talk to if you want to leave campus and she is the best shoulder to cry on in this whole school. She really cares for her house, even if she can be a bit strict. Oh look, we are at your rooms." She explained. She pulled a sheet of paper out from under her black, stereotypical witch hat.

"Bloom, Dean, Felicious, Freedman, and Jackson, black door. Masters, Platt, West, West, and You, white room. Your bags, house-wear, and schedules will be on your beds. See you at breakfast ladies." She read from the paper. She walked down the hall, leaving us to our own devices. I followed my housemates through a black door set onto a wall covered in black and grey cameo print wallpaper. The opposing wall had a similar, but lighter wallpaper and a white door swinging closed behind its new occupants.

"Vega got the good bed!" Drew wined from behind me. I turned, closing the door behind me and looked at her. The bed with my bags on it was by the wall with the window and practically invisible from the doorway. I didn't see what was so great about it.

"What?" I replied as I took off my black mary janes. Fortuna rolled her eyes.

"Faculty can't enter student rooms. Faculty can't see your bed from the doorway. If they can't catch you in the act, you can do whatever you want." She said, taking her clothes out of her bag and putting them in the drawers at the end of her bed. She left out a pair of boy shorts and a loose crop top.

While she and the rest of the girls changed into their less than modest pajamas I pulled on my black boxer shorts and forest green camisole. I finished unpacking, hung up my gown and "semi-formal" dress up in the communal closet, and settled into bed with a copy of The Notebook. After only a few minutes my book was taken from my hands and placed on my nightstand.

"No nerd stuff tonight. We are going to play truth or dare." Fortuna scolded, pulling me onto her bed. The other three girls were on Hannah's bed. Drew clapped her hands.

"I'll go first! Someone ask me!" She squealed. I decided to speak up.

"Truth or Dare?" I asked.

"Dare!" She shouted, smacking her hands over her mouth. I had the best one, but it might not work.

"I dare you to send a picture of your butt to one of the boys." I told her. She shook her head.

"I don't have any boy's numbers, so I can't really do that." She replied. Felicia pulled out her phone.

"Luckily, I have a twin brother. Here is his number." She added, tossing her phone to Drew. She sighed, entered the number in her phone and stood up. She took the picture with minimal giggles from the peanut gallery and thumped back onto the bed.

"Now, what to caption it?" She asked. We all thought for a moment before she started typing. She showed it to everyone before sending it. _Merry First Day, love Drew (Fortuna, Vega, Hannah and Samantha)_

We all cracked up and continued playing while waiting for a reply. I learned that Fortuna was terrified of horses. I also got to see Hannah kiss Drew and I got to eat a mixed handful of every flavor beans. It was fun. Just before Samantha could decide on truth or dare, Drew's message tone went off. She scrambled for the phone and opened the text. She showed it around. It depicted two pairs of boxers and three pair of boxer briefs over three toned asses. It was captioned _take your pick._ Fortuna shuddered.

"One of those belongs to my brother." She gagged. We laughed. Hannah clasped Fortuna's hands in hers.

"Tuna, can I have your blessing to tap your brother's ass." She requested, looking Fortuna dead in the eye. Fortuna sighed.

"I guess I can't stop you." She said. We laughed again. I checked the clock one of the girls mounted above the door. We had gotten back from dinner at seven and it was now almost 11.

"I think we should turn in. I don't want to be tired on the first day of classes," I told them. Hannah nodded in agreement.

"She's right. I can not have bags under my eyes on the first day." She said. That wasn't quite what I meant but I was thankful for the support. We all climbed into our respective beds and turned out the lights on opening day.

 **I live off of feedback, so please feel free to question, comment, or criticize in a review or PM!**


	4. Day One

**A/N:** **So this is the first day of regular updates! I hope you guys are liking it so far, because I have liked writing it for you! W** **hen I first wrote this chapter it was super short, so I combined two chapters into one long chapter about Vega's first day of classes. Enjoy!**

"I can't believe I forgot my curler!" I heard in my dazed state. I opened my eyes to see three girls sitting on their beds, fully dressed and playing on their smartphones. I guess the headmistress's rule on phones was completely out the window. I looked at the three girls and realized that Drew was missing.

"Vega, I'm so glad your up. I want to see how long it takes you to get ready. Ready set go!" Fortuna said, pulling me out of bed. If this was a race, then I would win.

I grabbed a black blouse, plaid skirt, and underwear from my drawers and went into the bathroom. I had put my shower stuff in there last night, so I didn't waste time with finding those. I did a quick body shower without getting my hair wet and slipped into my uniform. I went to the mirrors and pulled my blonde hair into a twist, secured with 2 chopsticks and my wand. I put on concealer, flicked on some winged eyeliner, and swiped on some mascara. I came out of the bathroom less than ten minutes after entering. Fortuna clapped.

I put my books in my messenger bag and sat down on my bed. Everyone in the room was ready, but Drew was still missing. Nobody else seemed worried, but I was still going to ask.

"Has anyone seen Drew this morning?" I questioned. They all looked around as if they hadn't noticed she was gone. They must have been too concerned with their hair.

"No actually. Maybe she just went to explore or take an early breakfast or something." Hannah said, going back to her game of candy crush. Fortuna looked more worried. We heard a knock on our door. Holly and Molly poked their heads into the room.

"There is something you guys need to see." Holly started.

"It isn't pretty." Molly added. We all grabbed our bags and followed them out of the door and down the hall. We went down the stairs and miraculously ended up where we wanted to be, the entry hall.

Drew and Courtney Platt were sitting in the chandelier. They looked like they had been rolled in silver glitter. Courtney was crying and Drew was hurling curses and spitting at Royals that laughed below her. Just then a short woman in bright red robes flowed down the stairs and into the hall. She gasped at the spectacle before her. She whipped out her wand and floated Drew and Courtney down from the chandelier. She put her arms around both of them and hugged them tight.

"Get to breakfast. I don't want you starting on an empty stomach." She snapped at me and the rest of the voyeurs. She started whispering with Drew and Courtney as we walked into the dining hall. I sat down where I had sat last night and filled the empty plate that was there with bacon and chocolate chip pancakes.

After a few minutes of restlessness in the hall, the woman in red stormed in with a cleaned up Drew and Courtney in tow. She walked up to the platform and stood before the headmistress.

"Professor Hillard. What can I do for you?" Mcgonagall asked placidly.

"Somebody harassed my freshmen." She stated at a near shout. Mcgonagall looked slightly less placid.

"Tell me what happened ladies." She asked Drew and Courtney. Professor Hillard stepped out of the way and my classmates stepped forward.

"Well we went to sleep in our dorms, and woke up in the chandelier." Drew started.

"There were three girls standing below us one of them said 'it needs more' and then another one threw a glitter bomb at us." Courtney finished. The headmistress nodded and stood.

"Well, since both these girls are Silver I am going to assume this attack was from the Royal house. Fifty points from Royal." She announced before sitting down. There was an uproar from the Royal table. I watched as ten black gems fell into the left compartment of a container behind the teacher table.

I saw some of the older girls at our table look at each other with knowing smiles. Maybe things weren't as cleanly explained as they had seemed to be. But why would someone sabotage their housemates?

xxx-xxx-xxx

After breakfast ended and we were told to shuffle off to class, I confronted Fortuna about my observance at breakfast.

"Thats ridiculous. Why would the older Silvers torment their own house? Unless they wanted to get the Royals in trouble, but that would be an absurd length to go for a few negative points." She said as we slipped into Transfiguration with Professor Hillard.

"Well let's jump right into the material. I'm assuming you are all either already acquainted or do not care to be acquainted. For any of you who missed breakfast this morning, I am Professor Hillard, head of Silver house. Please open your books to page three, then read and take notes on the section entitled 'basics of transfiguration'. When you are done, come see me for your first assignment." Our teacher said as she strode into the room.

I took notes at a record pace, ready to get into some practical magic, and was the first student to bring the work up to her. She glanced at it before handing my book back along with a needle. She pointed at the board for further instruction. It read simply needle to match, to be completed by the end of the week.

I returned to my desk, returning my text and my notebook to my bag. I took my wand out from where it had been skewered in my hair and let down my blonde waves. Apparently, all I had to do was focus on what I wanted the needle to become and tap it with my wand. I envisioned a matchstick right where the needle was and tapped the needle with my wand.

I did not reach the desired outcome. All I got was a match tipped needle. Which was close, but no dice. I tried until the bell, my closest attempt being a wooden stick with red paint. I probably would have finished, if it weren't for the classes five Royals giggling and pointing at Drew for the duration of the class. On our way out of the room, the Royals shoved past us as if we were ghosts.

After transfiguration we had Charms with Professor Lemus. After Charms was lunch. Then we had History of Magic with the five Royals we had yet to encounter, taught by the ghost of Missus Bishop who was executed in the Salem witch trials. Then came Battle Magic (formerly DatDA), which was attended by all the girls in the year and instructed by a former Auror who insisted upon being called Savage. Lastly Divination 1, which was mixed between years and taught by Professor Delacour. Then we were free to start on the momentous stack of homework that had been assigned.

 **I live off of feedback, so please feel free to question, comment, or criticize in a review or PM!**


	5. Racing

**A/N: Its time for some new characters! Enjoy!**

I had to practice the Wand Lighting charm, take notes on the first chapter of _The History of Magic_ (to be used on a quiz), memorize the proper defencive technique for use against fire crabs, and memorize the thirty most common symbols of tasseography. All due on wednesday.

I sat down in the Silver house lounge area with my textbooks and reading glasses and started on my work. I was merely a page into Missus Bishop's assignment when Fortuna stumbled into the room. She closed my books and laid across the table in front of me.

"What is a girl like you doing in a place like this? Why are you all cooped up on a beautiful day like today? You should be outside gossiping and practicing your practical witchcraft and flying. You have your own broom don't you?" She inquired. I nodded. "Then grab it from the room and meet me outside in ten."She finished. She got off the table and left towards the stairs.

I sighed, taking my books back the room. I grabbed my custom broomstick from the closet and headed downstairs, where I found myself in a part of the school I had yet to explore. Not feeling the need to navigate through this maze of a school. I pushed open the nearest window and made my exit in that way. I found myself right where I wanted to be, on the green hill that sloped down to the garden and the greenhouse. Fortuna, Drew, Holly, and Molly were all leaning on their broomsticks and laughing. I went over and joined in their conversation.

"Look up." Molly commanded. I obliged and was thrilled to see Felix and four other boys hovering twenty or so feet above the grounds. The girls and I hopped on our brooms and soared up into the air to meet them.

"Felix!" Fortuna said, hugging her brother. He hugged her back.

"I'm missing you already too, sis" He said. He wheeled his broom around to give introductions of his gang of friends. "Let me introduce Nick, Austin, Connor, and Trenton, my roommates."

I analyzed the boys as Fortuna gave introductions of us girls. Nick had dark skin and hair, a square nose, broad torso, and a jaw that might have been hewn from marble. Austin was chubby, had a very deep tan and dark hair. Connor was shorter than the other boys and had a shock of red hair, bright green eyes, freckles, a button nose, and a killer smile. He caught me examining him and winked. Trenton looked rather average with his mild tan, brown hair, hazel eyes, and standard teenage boy body.

"How are you guys here? I thought there was no leaving the grounds during the schoolweek?" Drew asked. Trenton shrugged.

"Our dorm advisor is pretty chill. Felix just told him that he had something of his sisters her desprately had to return and he gave us the ok to fly over here," Trenton explained. Felix made a face.

"Actually, he had us use flu powder to go to a fireplace slightly outside of the grounds, then we flew here from there," Felix explained. Connor nodded.

"And we can't actually land because that would set off some sort of alarm in your school," Connor added. Nick clapped his hands and gained everyone's attention.

"Who wants to have a race?" He said. I raised my hand to signal my approval.

"Let's make it a girls vs. guys relay race." Drew challenged. Nick smirked.

"Your on. From here to the far end of the garden and back. Each team member has to do a lap." He looked around on the ground for someone to judge and happened to see Mr. Scamander. "Mr. Scamander, could you officiate our race?" He asked. Mr Scamander laughed and nodded.

"Alright. Are both teams ready?" We all affirmed. He raised his hand. "On my mark, get set, go!" He said, dropping his arms. Nick and Drew raced off, Nick taking a slight lead. I was second to go and anxiously awaited Drews tag.

When she hit my hand I raced off, leaning forward so much I was practically lying on my broom. When I reached the end of the garden I did a 180 and headed back at the same breakneck speed. When I tagged Holly I realized that I had given us a significant lead. In all the excitement I hadn't noticed how fast I must have actually been flying.

It was now down to Felix and Fortuna. My lead seemed to have been undone by Connor and Trenton, making the last leg of the race a real nailbiter. Every time it looked like Fortuna had gotten ahead, Felix started to accelerate. They were less than ten feet from the finish when Fortuna sped up, but not enough to beat Felix, who was just a tad bit too far ahead. The boys erupted in cheers as Mr Scamander announced their win.

"The winner of today's speed flying match is the Poconos Wizarding Academy. That's all from me folks," The professor said, turning and continuing to the forest where he had been heading before we pulled him aside. I saw Drew roll her eyes.

"We would have won if that bird hadn't hit Molly!" She shouted. Now it was Nick's turn to roll his eyes.

"We would have finished a lap ahead if that beautiful blonde hadn't been such a top notch flyer. The rest of you were just team fillers in comparison." He said with a wink in my direction. I smirked, but my ears got hot in spite of myself. I can't be getting flustered by compliments if I am to keep up this cool and aloof demeanor.

"I have a name. Vega Bloom, most definitely not at your service," I snarked before diving at the ground, setting myself horizontal just moments before I would have rammed into the ground. I coast inches from the ground until I reach the front doors. I smoothly get off my broom and head inside. I had homework to do.

 **I live off of feedback, so please feel free to question, comment, or criticize in a review or PM!**


	6. Girl's Day Out

**A/N: I know shopping together is such a girly thing to do but I couldn't resist. Enjoy!**

"Vega get your ass out of bed. You need to look sharp for our day on the town." Drew said, pulling my blankets away from me. I groaned and rolled into a ball, hugging my pillow. She ripped that away from me too.

"Why do I need a new gown, isn't my old one good enough?" I asked, stretching like a cat. Drew shook her head.

"That dress would be far superior at the winter formal. Plus, its Holly and Molly's treat." She said. I sighed and started getting ready. I pulled on an orange skater dress and slipped into my gold gladiator sandals while we talked.

"I don't even want to go to the ball. I have things to study for and books to read." I told her.

"Live a little. You are too pretty to stay hidden in your room while the rest of us ugly trolls are getting some action." She countered. I went into the bathroom to curl my hair while she kept talking. "I saw the guys ogling you at our race on monday, maybe one of them will volunteer to escort you to the ball. If you make the quidditch team you will be even more of a catch." She said, wandering into the bathroom behind me.

"I never even said I was going to try out for quidditch." I responded once I was done with my hair. She gave me a look that said _you're kidding right?_

"You are just one big missed opportunity, aren't you?" She mumbled while applying lipstick.

"I guess so. Come on, we have to grab a snack before heading out." I said.

We went down to the dining hall and sat down with the rest of our little group. I grabbed a plate of bacon and eggs while Drew posed a very serious question.

"Since we can't very well fly into town on our brooms, how are we to travel into town?" She inquired.

"We bike. We aren't as far from town as it might seem, and the school has a bunch of bikes we can use." Fortuna said matter of factly.

"And we are just going to a muggle dress shop? Won't a bunch of teens buying ball gowns so far from prom season look a bit odd?" Drew questioned. I nodded at that.

"No no, we will be going to our aunt's dress shop on Origin Ally. It's a hidden street in Salem," Holly explained for those who didn't know. Molly nodded.

As I finished my eggs the owls brought in the mail. I was surprised to receive two letters, one owl even stayed on the table. The first was from my mom saying how much she and dad missed me and how much they were looking forward to visiting day the first sunday in October. The second one was from Felix.

 _Dear Vega, I would be honored if you would allow me to take you out for lunch next Sunday. Please send Babieca, my owl, back with your response. Graciously yours, Felix._

Not moments after I had finished reading was the note taken from my hands. I looked over to see Fortuna quietly reading it. After and moment she cleared her throat.

"VEGA'S GOT A DATE!" She shouted. Drew took the note from Fortuna and read it outloud for Holly and Molly. I hid my face in my hands.

"Why do you look so ashamed? Felix is a hot piece of ass." Molly remarked. I look looked up and laughed.

"Fortuna, do you agree that your brother is a hot piece of ass?" I asked her. She shrugged.

"Subjectively, thats is so disturbing. Objectively, he could be considered attractive." She stated. We nodded.

"We can drop Babieca at the owlery on our way to get the bikes. Let's go." Drew said, standing.

We left, ditching Felix's owl on the way to the bike garage. We each grabbed a bike and quietly rode down the road towards Salem. When we arrived in town we parked our bikes outside and went through a cute cafe into a small backyard garden.

Molly tapped the Star Spangled Banner, or something similar on the brick wall directly opposite from the cafe. The bricks became invisible, as if they had been an illusion the whole time. We stepped through and onto a narrow yet bustling street. The shop fronts looked like they had been stolen from a 1950s small town. It was surprisingly sunny for such a narrow street with such tall buildings. I suspected that was somehow magical.

I followed Holly and Molly down the alley towards a shop and the end of the lane that looked like something out of a french picture book. We went inside and I was blown away by the sight of it all. There were at least twenty gowns on mannequins and maybe a hundred gowns in garment bags lining the walls. There were maybe eight couch, pedestal, and mirror sets, along with a whole other floor of glamour indicated by the spiral staircase in the back. A woman who barely resembled Holly and Molly rushed from behind a desk to see us. She embraced my friends tightly.

"Oh darlings, it has been too long. Have you been eating right? Exercising? Using protection?" She said. Holly and Molly rolled their eyes but nodded none the less. Molly turned to us.

"Girls, this is our aunt Crystal. Aunt Crystal these are our housemates Drew Freedman, Vega Bloom, and Fortuna Felicious. They are your new projects." Molly said. Crystal hugged us all in quick succession.

"Ladies we are going to be best friends. Let's get you all in the girl viewing lounge." She said with a huge smile. We followed her clacking heels over to a large couch that sat in front of two pedestals and a giant mirror. She gestured for us to sit down and we sat. She looked us all over for a minute before grabbing Fortuna and my hands and pulling us up. "You two will go first. I think I have something smashing for you two."

We followed her back into a dressing room she left us in the room for ten minutes with some hair accessories to try on. Not that we really knew which ones would look good since we didn't have dresses yet. When Crystal returned she was carrying what had to be over fifteen dresses.

"So I have nine for Vega and seven for Fortuna."

I took my dresses and immediately nixed three of them. Black and white washed me out. I wiggled into my first dress with bearable colors and decided to show it to the girls outside. I waited for Fortuna to get into her first selection before heading out to the viewing area. My dress was a short sky blue number with beading in the bust, an empire waist, and a floaty bottom. Fortuna was in a similar dress is a red-orange color. We stepped out onto the floor and instantly we heard cat calls from our friends.

"If you are aiming to leave the ball early with a hand up whatever little skirt you might have, its perfect." Drew laughed. Holly and Molly nodded.

"I can almost see your hoochie. You guys are just too tall for these dresses. Next!" Holly said. We turned around and headed back to the dressing room.

My next dress was a body-con, sequin covered, one shoulder dress that seemed more like a club dress than a school dress. I went out and showed them anyway. I was sent back for looking like I wanted free drinks. The next dress was a simple purple dress with a flower, which was rejected for being too simple. The fifth dress was a navy mermaid dress that made me looked wrapped in starlight.

"You make that dress look better than it has on anyone else." Crystal said. I smiled. From a person who must have seen this dress on tons of girls before me, that was a huge compliment.

"I like it, but there might be something better. Try on your last dress." Fortuna remarked. She had found her dress on the second try, a black dress with a rainbow beaded bodice. Holly and Molly had matching looks at this point as well. Drew was still looking. I returned to the dressing room with Drew and slipped into my final dress. When I stepped out of the dressing room, there was a sweet sigh.

My dress was like a firework. It was baby pink, with rose gold rectangular sequins placed in a radial pattern. It was the perfect color, fit, style, everything.

"Damn. I would tap that." Drew remarked as she came up behind me. She was wearing a slinky long gold dress with no back, a high neck, and long sleeves. She looked like she would be the talk of the ball.

"Well I think we have everything we came for. Let's wrap it up ladies." Fortuna commanded; and with a whirl, a twirl, and a sparkle we were back on Origin Alley, walking towards a candy shop.

 **I live off of feedback, so please feel free to question, comment, or criticize in a review or PM!**


	7. Lost Time

**A/N: This chapter is short, but important! Enjoy!**

The girls were discussing the different places to sneak off to during the dance when I heard a whimper. Nobody else seemed to hear it. I followed my ears towards it, deviating from the group. I turned down an alley and was suddenly in shadow, but the sound I was drawn to was only feet away. After a few more steps the sound was right in front of me.

"Lumos." I whispered. I looked down at the ground and saw a locket that seemed to be shaking. I lifted it up from the ground with the tip of my wand and it clicked open. Inside were the portraits of two little girls, sisters by the look of them. It was odd that someone would leave something that seemed like an heirloom in an alleyway. So odd that I decided it would be stupid as hell to bring back to school with me.

I dropped the probably cursed locket and went back to the main street, which was now slightly less packed than it had been when I left it. I headed towards the candy shop, stopping to check my reflection in the window of Flourish & Blotch. I noticed that I had developed dark circles around my eyes and my cheeks looked pointed and hollow. I also became acutely aware of my atrociously oily hair and parched mouth.

I hurried along to the candy shop. When I reached the front door I saw myself, on a missing poster. I snatched the poster off the door and headed inside. When the shopkeeper looked up, a Mrs. Ravensdale, her eyes went the size of saucers.

I stumbled towards the counter, feeling suddenly fatigued. My vision started to fray at the edges. I could feel myself leaning to the side, in danger of falling. The last thing I saw was Mrs. Ravensdale rushing towards me from her place beside the counter.

xxx-xxx-xxx

When I woke up I saw the faces of Fortuna, Drew, Headmistress Mcgonagall, and Professor Hillard. I think Professor Hillard may have been crying on me. Headmistress Mcgonagall's face revealed how relieved she was. Fortuna and Drew looked placidly happy.

"How long was I gone?" I asked with a weak smile. Fortuna's placid looked turned to one of excitement at my ability to speak.

"Three days almost exactly. It is wednesday evening, you entered Ravensdale Delights early this morning. I took notes in all your classes. Drew replied to your invitation from Felix for you. She said you would be delighted to attend, provided we found you by then. So where were you?" She informed and inquired.

"Yeah did you get kidnapped? You look like you could have been kidnapped," Drew added. At that moment, Holly and Molly rolled into the room. Holly had what looked like an edible fruit arrangement in her arms and Molly had a parcel of letters under her arm.

"We heard she was awake and wanted to bring her her things. The letters are get well soon cards from the boys that arrived in the evening mail. The edible arrangement is from Aunt Crystal." Molly told me. Drew waved at her.

"Shh. She is going to tell us what happened." Drew chided them. They nodded and looked expectantly towards me. I sighed.

"I don't know what happened. I thought I heard someone in pain down one of the side lanes, so I went to investigate. I didn't find anything, so I headed back towards Ravensdale." I stated. I felt like something else had happened, but I couldn't seem to arrange the thought in my head long enough to voice it.

"Are you sure that is all?" Mcgonagall asked. I nodded yes, even though I was anything but sure. She looked at my friends. "I believe Miss Bloom is very tired. I believe it would be best if we left her in the care of Missus Chea for the night." She instructed the girls while herding them out of the room.

She was right. I was very tired. I could hardly keep my eyes open. Scratch that, I couldn't keep them open. I saw the nurse shuffle in moments before I went back under.

 **I live off of feedback, so please feel free to question, comment, or criticize in a review or PM!**


	8. Hiatus Announcement

Hey guys! Thank you guys for being so patient with me. I have some bad news. I'm putting this story on hiatus. I have really lost steam on this fic and don't really have any inspiration to keep it going. I hope to pick it back up later, but can't promise when that will be.

Thank You so much for supporting me and this work with your reviews and follows and favorites. I hope to see you again!


End file.
